Vamos a celebrar
by Essentia
Summary: La Navidad es una fecha en la que la unión y la celebración cumplen un rol muy importante. La Sra. Brief sabe cuán importante es recordarlo...


_Este es un drabble para el concurso **Okurimono drabble **de la página **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.**_

_**Tema: Celebración**_

_**Personaje: Sra. Brief**_

_**Extensión: 618 palabras**_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, la Toei, bla bla bla_

* * *

**Vamos a celebrar**

Cuando los estruendos anunciaron los primeros fuegos artificiales, cuando se escuchó el choque de vasos y botellas llenos de whiskey o vino, cuando las envolturas de regalo fueron despedazadas y arrojadas por cada rincón de la sala principal y cuando el muérdago cubrió los rostros de una joven pareja enamorada, supo que el reloj ya marcaba las doce… Y que era una Navidad más que podía disfrutar.

Su apariencia no reflejaba sus años vividos; en realidad, nunca lo hizo. Siempre fue confundida y tratada como la hermana de la menor de sus hijas, cuando ya era dos veces madre e incluso abuela de un hermoso jovencito de ojos azules. Sin embargo, para ese entonces, cuando sus años de casada sobrepasaban los de soltera, no podía negar que alguna vez se había sentido demasiado "vieja". Fue ahí cuando recordó todo lo que había vivido.

Recordó aquellos días cuando no eran dos bellas niñas las que abrían desesperadamente los regalos bajo el árbol, sino dos traviesos hombrecitos que se restregaban los juguetes en la cara, peleándose por quién de los dos había sido el más afortunado. Recordó cuando aquella sonrisa sincera dibujada en el rostro de su hija no apareció, hace más de dos décadas, por un largo periodo de tristeza y soledad, en el cual solo había lágrimas de dolor y gritos desaforados que siempre trataba de calmar; o cuando aquel ligero rubor en la mejilla de su yerno no existía, pues su rostro inexpresivo solo daba a entender la indiferencia hacia cualquier persona que vivía en lo que ahora podía llamar su hogar. O incluso antes, cuando la mayor de sus hijas aún compartía la mesa con ellos. Cuando un día los sorprendió diciéndoles a gritos que ya había tomado la decisión de su vida: que, con la excusa de escribir la mejor novela hecha en la historia, iría a recorrer el mundo para toparse con lo más misterioso y hermoso de este… Algo que Bulma había imitado y que ella misma, aunque no hablara mucho de ello, había hecho. Recordó también por cuánto habían pasado ella y su marido, todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentar para que la Corporación Cápsula saliese adelante y dejara de ser solo el sueño de una pareja adolescente.

Tanto tiempo ya…

Esa Navidad era especial, algo sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo cálido y reconfortante. Al fin, luego de la gran pérdida que había sufrido y llorado, había recordado lo que su querido esposo le repetía constantemente luego de cada trabajo bien hecho: "Vamos a celebrar". Vamos a ser felices y no solo a aparentarlo. Vamos a festejar que estamos vivos y que nuestra familia también lo está. Preocupémonos por las cosas más banales y no reparemos en problemas que interrumpan nuestra felicidad. Seamos solidarios y transmitamos nuestra alegría a cada persona, para que sea tan feliz como nosotros.

Dejó la bandeja de pastelillos y tomó una de las copas llenas de whiskey que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Dio una rápida mirada hacia el enorme jardín de su casa en el que se encontraban reunidos todos los amigos de su familia, incluso el apuesto guerrero que solía llegar tarde. Observó a cada uno de ellos. Sonrió. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y giró la perilla que separaba esta del pasadizo. Se detuvo frente a la pared en cuyo centro se encontraba una foto enmarcada. La besó y dejó caer algunas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas. Se las limpió rápidamente… Sabía que a él no le gustaba verla llorar, siempre se lo había dicho. Viendo el rostro de su esposo ya fallecido, levantó la copa en señal del brindis que se escuchaba por toda la casa.

-Feliz Navidad, querido.

* * *

He aquí otro fic para otro concurso xD  
Bueno, en realidad, me gustó escribir este drabble debido a que se trataba de la Sra. Briefs. Nunca había pensado en escribir algo sobre ella y es por eso que agradezco a las chicas de "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" por darme la oportunidad.

Gracias por haber leído, nos leemos n.n


End file.
